


Mistakes

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae thinks the world is about to end. Donghae tries to convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day to everyone :)

Hyukjae slid to the ground, hands fisted painfully in his hair.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! He had completely messed up!

 

He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face, hoping the burn of the rough denim would help fight back the tears biting at his eyes.

 

How could he forget the steps? He'd spent hours practising. He knew those bloody steps like the back of his hand. But standing under the bright lights of the stage, with all those unimpressed eyes staring at him, he had frozen. His mind had been completely blank. He had stood there like a deer caught in headlights, knowing the steps were in his head, knowing everyone was watching him, judging him, knowing his worst nightmare was happening right now.

 

If it hadn't been for Donghae who had stepped infront of him as the song continued, he would have run off the stage. As it was, he'd been able to follow Donghae's steps and eventually find his place again. He lifted his head, ignoring the wet patches on his jeans and rocked his head back against the wall.

 

Management was going to kill him. He was in so much trouble. But he deserved it. He had well and truly fucked up. He'd brought shame to SM, to his group and probably the whole of South Korea.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt someone sit down beside him.

 

Donghae threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

 

"Hyukjae-ah," Hyukjae leaned his head on Donghae's shoulder, "If Teukie hyung was here, you know what he would say?" Donghae asked softly. Hyukjae could feel Donghae's long fingers sifting through his hair. He sighed.

 

"He'd say 'Hyukjae-ah, everyone makes mistakes,'" Donghae kissed his hair, "'Even you. All we can do is to learn from them and make sure we don't make the same mistakes again.'"

 

Hyukjae buried his face in Donghae's neck.

 

"That's Teukie hyung. What do you say?" he asked morosely. Donghae chuckled. "I'd say 'Fuck it! Don't worry about it. We all mess up sometimes!'"

 

Hyukjae laughed. Donghae held him closer. "Remember when I forgot the words to 'Oppa Oppa' last month?"

 

Donghae had hummed half of his lines before Hyukjae had put him out of his misery by singing along with him.

 

"Yeah."

 

"And when Ryeowookie forgot his cue to get back on stage in Singapore?"

 

Hyukjae smiled against Donghae's sweaty skin. "Yeah."

 

"And when Siwon fell off the stage in Osaka?"

 

Hyukjae laughed. "Okay, okay. I get your point."

 

"Good," Donghae said and Hyukjae could hear the smile in his voice.

 

They stayed like that until their manager came to drag them back to the rooms. No one commented on it. No one acted like Hyukjae was the biggest idiot on the planet. Sungmin smiled sleepily at him and Kyuhyunnie stole his jacket. And by the time they got on the bus, Hyukjae felt a hundred times better. Donghae fell asleep on him five minutes in to the ride back home and Hyukjae pressed his lips to the dark hair and closed his eyes. Maybe the world wasn't going to end after all.

 

***


End file.
